Vampirism
by Canadino
Summary: When Tsuna stumbles upon Hibari after a detention gone awry, he makes a startling although perhaps expected discovery...Hibari is a vampire! ONESHOT 1827
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

--

Vampirism [I didn't even know this word existed]

An after-school detention for being out of dress code (in his defense, Tsuna reasoned, anyone would be out of dress code – he was sent off for having an untucked shirt and no tie – if a tiny annoying baby hitman named Reborn just started attacking you to 'train' you) lasted much too long and it was already eight-thirty when the his history teacher finally noticed the time and let him stop filing to leave. Gokudera had been sent home on Tsuna's orders ("I'll stay with you here until the end of time, Tenth!!"), ushered by Yamamoto ("I'll make sure he stays at home, Tsuna. Leave it to me.") and even Reborn seemed to have returned to the house. Schools were creepy after-hours, with scant lighting and no one to walk down the halls with so you were advancing down the halls with darkness in sight and nothing but the sound of your own footsteps to follow you.

This was a horror movie set up so Tsuna decided to hustle it up before he got killed by the school slasher.

Tsuna had reached the door when he realized that he had left his school bag back in the hallway outside the room he had his detention in. He hadn't remembered to pick it up and now as he was thinking back, he hadn't remembered seeing it. Ordinarily, he would have decided to let it go and get a zero for homework, but he really couldn't afford to fail any more than he was already. And besides, Reborn would kill him and he'd have to go get it sooner or later that night.

But why would someone take/hide his bag from him? It was so elementary school. He'd thought that by high school people would get tired of these pranks. Tsuna wished he had a flashlight instead of the cell phone he was using to navigate himself through the darkness. He didn't feel like turning on the lights because it would probably send the janitor running and the janitor reminded him of a monster from the deep. And he'd probably get slapped with another detention for being in the school after-hours. The history teacher who would have provided his alibi was already gone, since Tsuna walked past his classroom which was empty.

He really wished Gokudera hadn't told him that story about the science lab being haunted that afternoon…

Aha! Tsuna spotted his bag, which was shoved behind the fire extinguisher cabinet. Quickly checking it to see that no one had done any further damage, Tsuna decided to hightail out of there before any other spookies came at him.

He almost did it when he reached the end of the hallway to go down the stairs when he heard a chair scrape the floor from the science lab's direction.

Although all instinct told him to run, Tsuna felt himself stay paralyzed at the top of the stairs, hand ghosting (ghost…eeep!) over the handrail. He was sure he didn't imagine that sound because it sounded so loud as if a band had started playing in the silence. There was no sound now and Tsuna held his breath. Perhaps if the ghost felt that there was no living, breathing thing on the floor, it would leave him alone and…

That was it. He heard an actual moan. However, being someone who usually groaned, Tsuna frowned when he noticed it was rather human-sounding. This was no otherworldly noise; there was someone in the science lab. Tsuna clutched the bag in front of him protectively although the science lab was all the way down the hall. There was someone in the school that shouldn't be; he was pretty sure it wasn't an intruder, since really what could be stolen in the science lab besides dangerous chemicals?

Dangerous chemicals?

Reborn had been rubbing off too much on him, Tsuna deducted as he walked down the hall toward the science lab. If that suit-decked toddler hadn't jumped in his life all those months ago, he would have been outside running. Stupid sense of justice and pride and he had one more chance to turn around, he didn't have to slide open the door, he could just turn around and…

He opened the door.

Tsuna didn't really know what he was expecting. A white sheeted ghost? A thief with pantyhose over his head? Definitely not Hibari Kyouya holding up a student, locked at the mouth in the darkness. And it was a _male _student as well. Maybe he was mistaken in the darkness, but Tsuna was pretty sure this was something he ought not to have seen. Not that he wanted to, in the first place. Noticing the movement, Hibari broke away and glanced at door as the boy he was holding slumped in his grip.

"Oh, um, hi Hibari-san, sorry I just heard the noise and I wanted to make sure nothing bad was happening, I mean, not that you're doing anything bad or anything and it's not like I'm judging you or anything because what you do is all up to you and if that's what you wanna do, I'm totally cool with it and just please don't come near me, _please_…" Tsuna felt his voice leave him as Hibari let go of the boy in his hands and start toward him. Letting out a small squeak as the boy hit the floor with a thud, Tsuna let go of the door and backed further into the hallway. He really knew he should run (hell, he shouldn't have even come) but maybe this fear was why people in horror movies didn't bolt when they knew evil was right next to them. As Hibari crossed the threshold into the hallway, the scant light from the windows revealed the horror that was to be the death of this certain tuna fish.

Hibari had been scary even in daylight, but he seemed downright terrifying at night. Tsuna didn't think it was ordinary to have dangerously sharp fangs and/or red tinted eyes. He had heard enough of Gokudera's stories about the supernatural to be pretty sure Hibari was…what was it…

Oh, yes, a vampire.

"I'm so sorry," Tsuna squeaked, summoning the last bits of his voice as Hibari towered over him. "I had detention so I was just leaving…I…I don't…" Don't what? Taste good? Oh lord, so this was why Hibari was always talking about biting people.

"Sawada." Hibari's voice sounded rather husky and Tsuna saw the blood glint from his teeth. So the prefect hadn't been having a rendezvous with the student in the lab. To think he would be next…! "It's not what you think."

"Oh, no, it's really okay, don't mind me please. It's totally fine to be a vampire…oh my god, is he going to turn into a vampire?" A whole school of undead corpses was beginning to fill his head and Hibari looked extra scary at the moment. Tsuna took an unsteady step back but his legs were already beginning to give out under him and he started to fall. With lightning speed, Hibari reached out and grabbed the younger boy's hand before Tsuna could collapse in a shivering heap and pulled him to his feet, which happened to be a position closer to said prefect than Tsuna would have liked.

Of course, as usual, fear kept him from moving. It was always better (in a sense that it would be over quicker) if you just stayed where you were when Hibari saw you.

"Sawada," Hibari repeated, looking bored. "He is not going to be a vampire. I just needed blood and he happened to be still on campus and I just intended to roughen him up for not leaving the grounds after school and I just happened to bite him. He's going to be completely fine when he wakes up, except he won't remember what happened to him before."

"But…but…" Tsuna sputtered. Something just wrong here, he just knew it. "You're a _vampire_, Hibari-san. Won't you turn anyone you bite into vampires?"

Hibari let out an exasperated sigh before baring his fangs, which instantly shut Tsuna up. "I…" Hibari opened his mouth to explain before yawning. "I'm much too tired right now to be dealing with you, quite frankly, Sawada. I don't think you'll go blabbing off to your stupid herbivore friends about this, but even so…" He smiled with a mouth full of sharp teeth. "Go home now or you'll be joining Usui."

Releasing his grip on Tsuna, Hibari's eyes seem to flash a bit brighter and Tsuna didn't stop running until he reached home, in which he had to do laps around the block for being late (as assigned by Reborn, damn that baby).

--

It was easy not to say anything to Gokudera or Yamamoto with Hibari spontaneously appearing near him during the whole day. Gokudera had offered to confront the prefect, but Tsuna would much rather have a crazy bomber right hand man than have a crazy bomber vampire right hand man. Yamamoto noticed this as well and had offered to take him (and Gokudera, after the silver haired boy protested loudly) out for ice cream to make it better when Hibari appeared (yet again) behind them.

"Sawada. After school. Reception room." There was no invitation in his voice, just a clear order as he passed them in the hallway. He didn't even glance at the three of them, although Tsuna had noticed the disciplinary committee member's eyes had turned brown again and his teeth appeared normal when he talked. Even so, after school meant an absence of people to help bail him out, as Yamamoto had baseball practice in the field a distance away from the school and he really didn't want Gokudera to blow up the place. "Alone," Hibari added as Gokudera opened his mouth to say something, stressing the word.

"Tenth," Gokudera whispered, as Hibari turned the corner. "If you want, I'll fill the whole reception room with dynamite and blow him up with it before school ends."

"No, Gokudera, but thanks. I think I can handle it." Okay, so Tsuna knew he probably couldn't, but he didn't want to get all these people involved because Hibari didn't like crowds, and the happier the prefect was, the better his own future was.

So against his better judgment, Tsuna went to the reception room after school by himself. It was a rather large room and Hibari was a formidable force in said large room. When he entered, he barely had time to say, "Hello Hibari-san," when Hibari spit out rapid fire orders. "Put your bag on the floor next to the door. Close the door. Sit on the couch and don't move until I come over. I have some things to finish before I deal with you."

Deal with him? Tsuna wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that. Letting his school bag drop to the floor with a thump (which eerily reminded him of Usui, who acted completely normal that day), he turned and slid the door closed behind him. As he turned to follow the last of Hibari's instructions, he noticed to his dismay that there were _two_ couches. Which one should he sit on? He supposed it didn't really matter in the grand scheme of things, but maybe it did to Hibari? What if he sat on the wrong one? Would the vampire assault him in a great big bloodbath? No, wait, he knew Hibari…and that's why he was afraid of him! Did the dying will have any effect on vampires?

"I'm already finished and you haven't even sat down yet." Hibari straightened the papers in his hands and glared at Tsuna. "I don't have time to waste, Sawada. _Sit down_."

Quickly stifling the urge to curl into the fetal position, Tsuna sank down on one of the black leather couches. Hibari didn't leap at his throat, so he took it as the right choice. After a while, Hibari came around the desk and sat on the other end of the couch, looking sleepy as usual.

An uncomfortable silence engulfed the two before Tsuna decided to take the initiative and ask the first question. "Hibari-san, w—"

"All that bullshit you hear about vampires is completely false. We function completely fine in daylight and holy places and garlic is just another kind of food. We have reflection in mirrors, we can't fly, and we don't turn people into vampires. Granted, they just become a bit anemic if they have low red blood cell count." Hibari paused. Tsuna realized this was a lot more than Hibari usually said in a day. "We normal from other human beings except we just need blood to keep from turning animalistic."

Well, that was swell to know.

"A little bit each day should suffice for a long time. There's not a lot of us out there. Some kind of genetic mutation." A sly smirk grew on the prefect's face. "You're usually not this quiet, Sawada. You're always a loud mouth. What's wrong? Scared I'm gonna eat you?"

Always, Tsuna thought, but decided against actually saying it.

"Hmm." Hibari leaned back into the couch, yawning. "I didn't sleep at all today," he said to himself, completely ignoring the fact that Tsuna was next to him. "I'm a bit thirsty."

Thirsty?! Tsuna wondered if he could bolt, but shifting in his seat would draw attention to him and Hibari might attack him. "Uh-um, would you like some water? I could go get some."

"You know what I mean."

Baad idea! "Don't worry about it. I don't spread blood diseases and it doesn't really hurt…much."

Tsuna fidgeted in his seat. "Do I have a choice?"

"Hmm, I guess not." Hibari looked amused at Tsuna's edginess. "I'll make it quick then." In one swift movement, he had shifted until he was almost looming over the second year and he was leaning in when Tsuna shot a hand out and covered the prefect's mouth.

"Does it have to be mouth-to-mouth?"

"No, but it hurts less and feels more natural. Would you like me to bite you somewhere else?"

"Oh, um…" Tsuna didn't have a chance to close his mouth when Hibari swooped in for the kill, sealing the gap and stealing the words from Tsuna's mouth. The young Vongola boss felt the Cloud Guardian's sharp tooth scrape his tongue before the prefect bit his bottom lip, drawing blood to the surface. Tsuna twitched and made a motion to push the other away, but Hibari grabbed him and pushed him against the couch to stop this escape attempt. Tongues collided as Tsuna forgot momentarily that Hibari was a vampire and was about to nurse his wound. This was turning out to be more of a make-out session than blood draining. In fact, Tsuna wouldn't be surprised if someone told him he had taken in more of his own blood than Hibari had. When they finally broke away, Hibari was looking more and more mischievous by the second.

"You taste good. Much better than Usui did, at least."

Too close, too close! Tsuna liked his personal space and right now, Hibari was in his bubble! Maybe if Hibari wasn't a vampire, he'd push him away, but he wanted to keep as much blood as he could possible retain. Feeling his face heat up by what just happened, Tsuna opened his mouth and realized he had nothing to say.

"Would you mind coming by everyday?"

Tsuna gulped and repeated his question. "Do I have a choice?"

Hibari laughed, sounding almost scratchy like a villain. At that moment, the random thought of Hibari attacking a blood bank popped into Tsuna's head and he almost laughed as well. Not that it was a particularly hilarious situation.

"I guess not."

Owari

--

Note: Hope this makes some sort of sense. I am personally boycotting Twilight, as I don't believe in such cliché kinds of love stories (I mean, look at my 6984 fics!). I apologize for falling into the vampire bandwagon, but as I speculated on deviantart some time ago, Hibari must be a vampire. The new OP for Hitman is quite catchy; I want the full version. For anyone who is actually following my stuff, I'm going to update Kabuki after all, cause I have eleven alerts anyway. If you haven't read it yet, please do! Reviews would be splendid, or else Hibari would bite you and give you AIDS. Yes, I give him the power to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: ---

**Minimal fluff 09!**

--

So Hibari was a vampire. Tsuna could accept that. So Hibari wanted to drink his blood on a frequent basis. That was also (somewhat) acceptable. After all, Hibari was a disciplinary committee member and the Cloud guardian, so it wasn't like strange things didn't associate with the third year. Tsuna was becoming better and better (of this he was sort of proud) at taking things with grace as they came.

Then one night, Hibari had asked him to stay after for a while and it turned late as some conflict caused Hibari to make his thirst second priority and took advantage of Tsuna's presence to work the second year. Hibari was a good worker, Tsuna noted as he hurried to shelf the files, as the third year remained completely focused on the task at hand; whereas the Vongola boss himself would probably have regarded the problem as a lost cause and left hours ago. Thinking in typical Reborn fashion, Hibari was definitely a good asset to the famalia.

And finally, the dilemma was resolved. Tsuna had gotten his stuff and was starting to leave when Hibari called him back. "Wait," the third year said, watching him as he cleared the desk. "I'll walk you home."

Tsuna blinked. "I can go home alone, Hibari-san."

"That may be so, but I can't let you get hurt in anyway." Hibari paused for effect. "You _are_ my prey after all."

"Of course," Tsuna muttered, under his breath. Hibari never made friends; he only made allies. Hibari continued, shifting the pile of papers to the side.

"Not counting your run-of-the-mill perverts and pickpockets, there are members of the mafia that are so partial to you to worry about. And you aren't completely capable by yourself."

Ouch. But to these words, Tsuna was used to, and they bounced off. Not to mention, if he put up too much of a struggle, Hibari _did_ bite to draw blood. "I hope I'm not troubling you then," he said instead, trying to make it as painless as possible.

"You are," Hibari assured, drawing the school jacket across his shoulders. "But I'll go to any lengths to secure a meal."

And if that wasn't creepy enough, now Hibari knew where he lived. Tsuna walked past the threshold, pausing slightly to glance down at his watch. It was late, and it was only courtesy to invite Hibari inside, no matter how deadly that prospect was. Turning back to the third year on his doorstep, Tsuna held the door open and waited for the upperclassman to enter.

Hibari stood, staring at him.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked, noticing Hibari's face.

"Do you want me to come in?"

For a split second, Tsuna imagined a bloodbath in his household but quickly shook the thought away. Surely if Hibari was that kind of vampire, Namimori wouldn't exist anymore. Then again, the vampire did love the school like a home, so perhaps…

"Tsu-chan!" Tsuna jumped as his mother poked her head around the corner to see why her son was letting cold air in. "How could you, leaving a guest out in the cold! Come in! If you're Tsuna's friend, then you're our friend!"

With the friendly 'Come in!', a barrier seemed to be broken and Hibari strode through the door as if he hadn't just been standing outside waiting. "Thank you," the third year said, although he hardly sounded thankful at all.

"It would be rude to leave a guest outside!" At this point, Nana seemed to realize that she had unwittingly let a stranger in. "And who are you? You're not Gokudera-kun or Yamamoto-kun. Has Tsu-chan invited you here before?"

"Maman…" Tsuna groaned, wishing his mother would realize he was now in high schooler and in no position to be called pet names, no less being in front of a classmate. Nana was oblivious to her son's plight and continued to inquire of Hibari.

"I'm Hibari," Hibari said, and left it at that, as if he needed no introduction. Nana blinked, a bit taken aback, but recovered just as quickly.

"Well! You're surely welcome to stay the night. Tsu-chan, show him your room. I'll bring some tea up for you two!"

"I'll bring it up myself," Tsuna offered, unwilling to spend more time than necessary with a hungry vampire.

"I don't need to stay for the night," Hibari said, as he allowed himself to be led by Tsuna to the stairs. "I don't need to sleep, and I can leave whenever I want."

"Of course! You didn't have to if you didn't want to." And personally, Tsuna wasn't sure he wanted to sleep in the same house with a vampire. School was okay; there were witnesses. Reborn couldn't just shoot Hibari and be done with it; on the contrary, the baby would probably watch as Tsuna struggled in a supernatural battle with Hibari. His imagination was running away from him. Tsuna pushed the door to his room open.

"This is my room." Tsuna stepped in and noticed Hibari was standing in the doorway. "You can come in."

"I don't need to be invited in once I'm invited in the house," Hibari said, looking a little irritated at the suggestion. "Vampires can't enter houses unless they're invited. That would mean the whole world would be a buffet."

"I thought you weren't a conventional vampire," Tsuna said, cocking his head.

Hibari shrugged, scanning the room as if there were secret cameras set up. "Some things follow nature's instructions," he said vaguely. "Now how about that tea?"

"_Of_ course," Tsuna said, trying to hide the sarcasm creeping into his voice. Vampire or not, this was Hibari-san he was dealing with. Leaving the third year in his room, Tsuna escaped to the kitchen, where his mother had prepared everything and was about to bring the tray up.

"Tsu-chan, perfect timing!" Nana dropped the tray into Tsuna's hands with a smile. "Oh, and Tsu-chan…" Bending down to whisper into her son's ear, the woman winked. "I like your choice of friends. You always do make friends with such cute people."

Hibari? Cute? Hardly.

Hibari was sitting at the table, although he looked irritated again at the wait as if he were a king and the world was his kingdom. Tsuna set about pouring the tea and busied himself as Hibari looked around still, looking out of place in the room.

"It's never been like this," Hibari said, almost to himself. "I've never been this close to my prey before."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked as he spooned sugar into each cup.

"It was always a one-bite-only basis," Hibari said, sounding slightly wistful. "One bite, and that was it. I never bit more that once."

Tsuna watched him carefully. "So it's like one night stands. One time trial. And you got interested this time." As soon as the words left his mouth, the second year flushed and nearly spilled the rest of the sugar onto the floor. "Not to say that this is a relationship, because it's not! That's not what I was trying to say!"

Hibari turned to him, disinterestedly. "But it is a relationship. Predator and prey. And I'm not hungry for tea."

"Is there something else you'd like?"

"Yes. You. Specifically, your blood." Hibari leaned back, expectant. Tsuna sighed to himself, crawling over next to the third year.

"Is there anything else you think about besides eating?" Tsuna asked, as Hibari cradled him in his arms, ready to strike.

"Of course," Hibari insisted, before smiling mysteriously and leaning in for a kiss. "But I wouldn't tell you."

Owari

--

Note: Like an afterthought. An omake. I never thought I'd continue this. But then I came across this vampire fact, and thought, why not? It's a fail, I know. Review please.


End file.
